


My world with you

by imanotaku



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, It's to deep, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was a hard day for 5-o. They cough the murderer they were looking for, but an innocent life had been taken.<br/>Steve was angry at himself. Danny didn't know what to do, so he tries to consolate him<br/>With misunderstood feelings and a angry but kind heart, a flame may grow bigger</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a short Mcdanno story. It's a bit sad, but you'll get why.  
> I'm not an English speaker, so I'm sorry for misspellings and any typos.  
> Without further do, enjoy! ^.^

 

Friday, the tenth of July. It is a rainy day, even in Hawaii. But there is a bigger, grey cloud on top of Commander Mcgarrett.  
An innocent life was taken. A brave woman who decided to jump in front of a gun, to buy some time for the police. It worked, indeed, but Steve couldn't stop thinkin abou the what if's.  
What if they had arrived sonner? What if it had him who was laying on the cold pool of his own blood? Maybe the world could be a happy place again, if he wasn't in it. Maybe Danny would be happy.  
 **Danny**. Daniel Williams. The secret love of his life. No one in the world knew the pain it was to be in love with a god-like person. That blond hair and those blue eyes. Every hour of every day, he would think about him.  
Steve punch the table, furious. Why did it have to be that way?! Why couldn't he be with the person he really loved?!  
Tears were streaming down his face, without warning or reason. Steve tried to wipe his face, but they insisted on going.  
Then, a knock on the door and a meloding voice calling is name and asking permission to come in broke Steve's tears. It was Danny. He couldn't let him see his face. Danno would be ashamed. Steve cleaned his face in his black T-shirt.  
Danny didn't wait for his answer, stepping inside his superior's office. Seeing how devastated his best friend has, he walked across the room and hugged Steve, making little circles with his fingers in Steve's back.The Commander gave in almost imidiatly, appreciating the warmth of Danny's body.  
Some moments after, Danny pulled away. Steve thought this had been to good to be truth.  
With the palm of his right hand, Danny caressed Steve's cheek. Getting closer to each other, their lips were locked in a swett and gentle kiss. It looked like theu were made for each other.  
When Danny pulled back, to get air, there were no need for words. They could understand eachother and the pain they were feeling.

The end.


End file.
